Wireless charging appears to be a revolutionary way to conveniently charge battery-powered devices. Specifically, handheld and portable electronic devices stand to benefit from the convenience of charging without the needing to connect a hardwire cable directly for charging. An indirect benefit for these devices is the potential removal of a hardware charging port on the exterior of the device, which loosens device design constraints, giving product developers additional creative license in making these handheld devices. There are many wireless charging techniques, but all currently have the ability to interfere with magnetically stored data on devices.